Knights of Rider
About Knights of Rider The name "Knights of Rider" is a bad play-of-words on an awesomly bad TV show from the 80's starring David Hasslehoff. It's just a dumb joke. The guild is simply a way to make friends and help one another out with professions, leveling, equipment, dungeon runs, and hunts. Our main philosophy is to be friendly and have fun. Our number one objective right now is to recruit friendly, active members and grow the guild. ' How to Join Send a private message to '''Hyun-Carr, Kit-Xel, or Sunny-D '''on Solar. Membership Requirements * All levels welcome, but, higher levels are more likely to earn priviledges. * If you have not contributed anything to guild and have not been active, you may be removed from the guild. Code of Conduct # Don't be a jerk--It's just a video game. # Do not beg for items or for leech every 3 seconds (see Rule #1). Just ask nicely and respect people's responses. # Do not engage in any Dofus faux pas such as scamming, spamming, hacking, aggressing neutral players, etc. # Speak/type english--it doesn't have to be ''good english per say, just understandable. # Try to help our other guild members when you can, even the "noobs" (unless they are in violation of Rule #1) Ranks and Privileges Automatic Ranks The easiest way to rise in the ranks and gain favor with the leadership is to contribute XP to the guild. We allow you to set your own XP contribution when you join. * '''On Trial: New members are put on trial until leadership has a chance to notice you. If you are still On Trial after a day or two, send a message in the guild chat. ** Set your own XP contribution ** Invite new members * Initiate: You are now officially in the guild. * Scout: Requires having given 2,000 XP to the guild. * Guard: Requires having given 20,000 XP to the guild. * Protector: Requires having given 50,000 XP to the guild. Assigned Ranks Assigning ranks beyond the automatic ranks outlined in the previous section is at the sole discretion of the leadership and is not based on experience, level, time, or any other factor. The specific privileges for each rank are given on a case-by-case basis. These ranks are assigned to trusted and loyal guild members. * Leader: (Hyun-Carr) Creator and leader of the Knights of Rider. * Second in Command: Runs the guild with the same authority as the leader. There can be more than one Second in Command. * Treasurer: Handles the sale, distribution, and pricing of kamas/equipment/materials obtained by the guild. As this role requires a high level of work and responsibility, the Treasurer will be payed by the guild for their work. * Secretary: High-level, trusted guild member who participates in guild decision making. * Mentor: A guild member with a knack for helping/guiding other guild members. A mentor's contributions shall be rewarded by the guild. * Breeder: Manages the guild's paddock and mounts. * Merchant: Sells the guild's loot and takes a percentage as payment. * Apprentice: A secondary alt character of an existing guild member. ** Same privileges as primary character ** May be removed if guild runs low on membership slots. * Other ranks may be assigned as needed. Houses 'The Village' Located at 0 in "The Village", Kit-Xel's house is centrally located and accessible by guild members of any alignment. A chest contains potions and keys available to high-ranking and trusted guild members. 'Bonta' Located at -36,-57 in Bonta, Hyun-Carr's house features 5 chests and a jeweller's workshop. Paddocks We have 2 paddocks which are used for breeding. If you need to use a paddock for another purpose, send a message to Hyun-Carr.' ' 'Breeder Village Paddock' The Breeder Village paddock is located at -18,3 in Koalak Mountain. It can accomodate 7 mounts and 7 breeding items. The paddock is currently used primarily for maturing newly bred mounts. It is near wild dragoturkeys, a bank, and a zaap. 'Bonta Paddock' The Bonta paddock is underground at -27,-58 in the Handyman's Quarter. Take the Zappi to the Swashbuckler Inn, go one screen to the left, and then go underground. Once underground, take the left entrance to the paddock. This paddock can hold 15 mounts and 15 breeding items and is used for love and stamina. Professions The following Knights of Rider professionals are available to help out their fellow guildies with crafts and mats. (Note: only add yourself to this list if your profession level is 80+) *Gathering **'Alchemist' ***Kit-Xel (100) **'Fisherman' **'Hunter' **'Lumberjack' *** Sunny-D (100) *** Kit-Xel (97) **'Miner' *** Hyun-Carr (100) **'Farmer' *** Sunny-D (88) *Crafting **'Baker' **'Butcher' **'Fishmonger' **'Handyman' ***Hyun-Barr (100) **'Jeweller' ***Hyun-Carr (87), Jewelmagus (100) **'Shoemaker' **'Tailor' *Carver *Smith **'Axe Smith' **'Dagger Smith' **'Hammer Smith' **'Shovel Smith' **'Sword Smith' ***Hyun-Carr (100), Sword Smithmagus (100) **'Shield Smith' *Other **'Breeder' ***Hyun-Carr